


resurrection season

by handschuhmaus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 20th century political movements, Almost Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dysfunctional Family, Easter, Espionage, History is written by the victors but not always accurately, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Loss of Limbs, Mental Health Issues, Nonbinary Character, Period-typical terrible mental healthcare, Racism, Red Scare, Redemption, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: leave school,run off,get redirected, into the hills and the grandfather you heard about from afar--...rethink the major influences in your life? nah.None of that was on Kylo Ren's to-do list.(you're seventeen and you like fast cars, hate your parents, and want power, boy? I used to rule the world--)('boy without a father he's gonna save the world.' but I don't think I can even save myself, boy)





	resurrection season

**Author's Note:**

> this was loosely inspired by notbecauseofvictories' style and midwestern AU. 
> 
> (It's not quite the same 'verse as that ugly pair of very unfinished WIPs which are in the same vein but. it's a neighbor)
> 
> ...furthermore! before I read her funeral-road-trip fic we must have been on the same wavelength because well...there's a funeral. and a roadtrip to it.
> 
> I'm reasonably sure this is set in 2010.
> 
> (Not, of course, that I need another unfinished AU x) )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin Skywalker takes his grandson to the funeral of an old and respected foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, there's a small scene that takes place at the funeral at the end of this chapter. It's Dooku's funeral, he died peacefully of basically old age (even though a little earlier than Christopher Lee, but then who's to say they were the same age?).

It wasn't what Mom wanted, he could have told Lando that, and Uncle Luke probably wouldn't have recommended it either. Send the quote-unquote troubled youth off to the black sheep (and worse) of the family? But Lando was right, Kylo reflected, pressing his forehead to the glass of the old Ford's passenger window. Anakin Skywalker, the one codenamed Vader, was someone who could understand him, if anyone could, with this family and its closets full of skeletons...

* * *

Kylo stared. He wasn't sure if for one minute or for five but this was _not_ what he expected. His grandfather (if this was) rapped on the one leg with his one--left hand. It made a hollow sound, like plastic. Anakin gave him a half-smile.

"You like it? You're Ben, right?"

The teen swallowed hard, figured his Adam's Apple bobbed like they said it did in books. "Well, yes, but--"

"But you prefer Kylo lately," he said with some sort of amusement, punctuated by the steady puff of the oxygen pump Kylo hadn't noticed till now.

"How did you--" the teen was taken aback. Was this what Snoke meant--?

"Nothing mystical or mysterious about it. Your--friend Mr. Calrissian told me you were coming--" Anakin held up a hand to fend of the protestation that Lando /hadn't/ told Kylo he actually knew how to contact his grandfather. "But he only got my phone number from a contact of mine /after/ sending you here."

(tbc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (...my perennial issue of expiring drafts, I'm so bad about this... But there is actually some more written, just not typed up, and I may be busy today.)

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* I... have a relationship with the hills of Kentucky and my familial history (yep it goes back to coal country but not quite like any of those depicted here) and indeed most of the "Midwest" that rivals Tiffany Aching's with the Chalk circa Hat Full of Sky yet is almost as ambivalent as the Baudelaires' feelings about Mr. Poe.
> 
> I might get together a playlist for this 'verse at some point. "Man in Black" is definitely on it, though.
> 
> (2. snake in the grass  
> 3\. ourubouros, or A History  
> 4\. cinnabar  
> 5\. ozymandias and monsieur madeleine  
> +enthalpy of condensation


End file.
